School is about
by Shiazen
Summary: Ed akhirnya menjadi anak normal dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Namun, sekolah tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. AR! Mind to RnR, CnC?


Apa kabar? =D Saya lama nggak mampir di fandom ini~

Dan entah kenapa daya narsis saya hilang seketika ketika memasuki fandom in *abaikan

Time settingnya waktu FMA sudah tamat. Well, check this out!

* * *

><p><strong>School is about<strong>

_**By Shia Zen**_

_Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, yet :P_

_Warning: AR (menjurus ke AU sih). Mungkin OOC :'(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SMA 1 Amestris<strong>_

Ed mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dimana sebuah papan nama sekolah terpapang di atas gerbang pintu masuk yang menjulang megah.

_Deg…_

Keringat mengucur dari wajah mantan alkimis negara itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang, merasakan darah di nadinya mengalir deras. Sebuah sensasi tegang dirasakan bocah berambut pirang itu. Mata kristalnya yang sembari tadi terpaku memandang papan nama sekolah tiba-tiba saja berkedip kencang ketika ia merasakan tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

"Kak, ayo masuk,"

Sebuah senyuman mengembang ketika ia melihat wajah manis adikknya. Ia siap. Ia dan Al akan memulai lembaran baru sebagai anak normal, setidaknya, itu yang ia harapkan.

~oOo~

_Di kelas…_

"Baiklah murid-murid. Hari ini kita kedatangan dua siswa baru. Edward dan Alphonse Elric, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru dengan wajah ceria. Seluruh isi kelas sontak ramai dengan pembicaraan mengenai duo Elric itu. Tentu saja, mereka _tahu_ rumor tentang Elric bersaudara yang kabarnya menyelamatkan seluruh Amestris itu.

"Kereeeeen!"  
>"Hebaaat!"<p>

"Pasti mereka manis~"

"Pasti kakaknya yang bernama Ed itu tampan~"  
>"Kyaaaa~"<p>

Dengan langkah canggung, Edward dan Alphonse pun masuk ke ruang kelas. "Waaah!" dan "Woooow!" menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Mata semua anak tampak takjub akan alkimis-alkimis itu—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya pada Al yang tampak lebih tinggi dan manis dibanding Ed. Ed mengelus dada, 'Tenang Ed, kau akan mendapat giliran ketika mereka tahu kau adalah Alkimis Negara,' batin Ed.

"Nah, Ed, Al, kalian bebas memilih bangku yang kosong. Dan untuk yang lain, sapalah teman baru kalian terlebih dahulu. Oh ya, jangan lupa pelajaran pertama langsung ke laboraturium untuk pelajaran Sains." Sang guru pun meninggalkan kelas.

Spontan semua anak berdiri dari bangkunya masing-masing dan dalam sekejap mereka telah merubungi Al.

"Kau kakaknya itu ya?"

"Wah~"

"Manisnyaaa~"

"Edward kau hebat!"

"Kyaa!~"

"Eh?"

Ed yang tertinggal dibelakang tanpa seorangpun yang mendekatinya hanya bisa terdiam diiringi backsound hembusan angin. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, menghujat, menghancurkan meja-meja dan memberi pelajaran seluruh murid yang ada. Namun ia harus sabar karena adiknya yang pengertian pasti akan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Ah, aku bukan Edward. Aku adikknya, Alphonse Elric." Al tersenyum seraya menjelaskan kesalahan teman-teman barunya ini, persis seperti yang kakaknya perkirakan. Namun…

"EEEEHHHH?" sebuah suara _unison_ nan kompak menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau adiknya?" tanya salah seorang gadis.

"Iya." Kata Al, masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi, bocah pendek di sebelah sana itu—"

"DIAM! Siapa bilang aku _super duper_ ekstra pendek sekali itu!"

Edward Elric, sang mantan Alkimis Negara, yang sudah berusaha sabar dari tadi akhirnya meledak hanya karena sebuah kata 'keramat' yaitu _pendek_.

"Eh? Maaf. Lagi pula aku hanya mengatakan 'pendek'," anak tadi memandang sang alkimis dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa lagi? Kau baru saja mengatakan aku sungguh sangat teramat ekstra pendek!"

"Tidak! Kau sendiri yang bilang itu, cebol!"

"UAPAAAAA?"

_TEEEEEEEEEET!_

Suara bel jam pertama yang sengau menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Murid-murid pun segera meninggalkan kelas untuk ke laboratorium, membuat Edward terdiam membeku karena merasa amat sangat terabaikan.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, kak! Ayo ke lab, sebelum terlambat!" ajak Al dengan riang. Sang kakak hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dengan seluruh amarah yang meluap.

~oOo~

_Di laboratutium…_

"Al! Al! Cepat kemari atau kau akan kehabisan tempat!" panggil seorang siswa di depan barisan. Ia nampak ramah dan bersahabat. Dengan senang hati Al datang mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ed pun mengikuti sang adik dan ingin duduk, namun…

"Ah, sepertinya tempatnya tidak muat lagi." Ucap anak tadi.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duduk di belakang dengan kakakku saja." Ucap Al.

"Ayolah, kau bukan _baby sitter_-nya, jadi di sini saja." Kata anak di sebelahnya lagi.

"Kak?" Al menatap mata kristal sang kakak dengan penuh harap.

"Kau dengar kan, kau bukan _baby sitter_-ku." Ucap Ed singkat, tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan anak di sebelah Al.

"Sungguh?"

"Hm." Ed nampak setengah hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Ed pun berjalan ke belakang dan duduk sendiri.

"…" Ingin rasanya ia menghatamkan kepalanya sendiri berkali-kali di meja karena kebodohannya itu. Ia hanya perlu membuang harga dirinya sedikit dan meminta Al untuk duduk bersamanya. Namun ia justru membiarkan Al dengan seluruh 'pengkhianatan'nya—atau setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru, benar kan?" terdengar suara halus dari wanita muda yang mengajar mata pelajaran sains itu.

"Ya, bu!" jawaban yang serempak.

"Untuk itu, silahkan berdiri bagi murid baru itu, ibu ingin berkenalan dengan kalian."

Edward dan Alphonse pun berdiri. Namun…

"Kok hanya satu? Bukannya ada dua murid baru?" tanya sang guru. Edward mengambil nafas panjang.

"Saya bu!" Ed pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh! Berdiri nak, supaya yang lain dapat melihatmu."

_DEG_

Perkataan sang guru bagaikan belati runcing yang menusuk ulu hati Edward yang paling dalam. "Sa-saya sudah berdiri bu."

"Ppftt!" beberapa siswa hampir tertawa akan adegan itu.

Edward mengepalkan tangannya ke arah siswa-siswa yang menertawakannya, ingin rasanya ia menelan semua zat kimia yang ada di laboraturium untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

"Eh? Maaf. Ibu tidak tahu." Namun perkataan sang guru tidak membantu Edward sama sekali.

~oOo~

_Di ruang ganti…_

"Ssst, sstt, itu Edward Elric yang menjadi rumor itu ya?" Terdengar bisik-bisik anak dari balik loker Edward.

"Benar, pendek ya?"

"Iya, kukira dia tampan dan gagah ternyata…"

"Cebol!"

"HAAAH? Kau bilang aku apa? Sungguh luar biasa super sangat cebol!" Edward yang telinganya panas spontan melontarkan kata-kata tak masuk akal yang membuat anak-anak tadi ngeri sekaligus heran.

"Sudah kak, tenanglah!" Al mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. Namun sang kakak nampaknya sangat terganggu dan tangannya seperti hendak merobek baju olah raga digenggamannya.

"AGGGH! #%$%^!#%$#! " Edward pun memutuskan untuk segera berganti pakaian supaya tidak terlambat mengikuti pelajaran olah raga.

~oOo~

_Di lapangan…_

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tekhnik bermain voli. Untuk itu, bapak akan memecah kalian menjadi dua grup yaitu grup tinggi dan kurang tinggi." Kata guru itu, menghindari kata 'pendek' supaya tidak menyakiti hati muridnya, dan tentu, Edward merasa guru ini spesial akan kebijaksanaannya.

Setiap anak pun di taruh ke kelompok berdasarkan tingginya. Hingga akhirnya…

"Alphonse, kau anak baru itu ya? Silahkan ke kelompok yang kurang tinggi."

Perkataan sang guru tersebut membuat Ed was-was. Kalau Al saja tidak masuk kelompok yang tinggi, bagaimana dengan dia?

"Kau Edward kan?" Edward menggangguk. "kalau begitu tugasmu adalah mengamati dari depan saja. Tinggimu tidak memenuhi standart."

"Huh?" bukankah ini berarti…

_Ia bahkan lebih pendek dari orang pendek._

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia tidak pendek! Tidak. Ia hanya, hanya…

Ed merenung di depan lapangan. Ia tidak kuat, tidak kuat. Apa ia harus menyerah?

_TEEEEEEEEEET!_

Bel pulang nan sengau pun terasa bagaikan lagu kebangsaan di telinga Ed. Akhirnya, hari ini selesai. Dengan semangat ia memberesi barang-barangnya di kelas dan beranjak pulang.

~oOo~

_Di depan sekolah…_

Kini, di depan gerbang masuk SMA 1 Amestris itu, tampak pemandangan dua siswa bersaudara yang salah satunya memasang wajah gembira sedangkan yang satu lagi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Nah, bagaimana sekolahnya menurut kakak?" tanya Alphonse dengan ceria.

"Buruk!" Ed memalingkan wajahnya dari sang adik.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin berhenti sekolah!"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kakak yang ingin hidup normal?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Memangnya apa keuntungan yang bisa kuperoleh di sekolah?"

"Kau bisa belajar tekun tentang biokimia dan membuat ramuan peninggi badan?"

"…"

Lagi-lagi Ed terdiam diiringi backsound hembusan angin.

"KAU JENIUS! Aku akan melakukannya!" Dengan semangat Ed berlari meninggalkan Al yang terdiam keheranan. "Cepatlah, Al! Kita dapat tugas kan hari ini!"

Al hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kepergian sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya, ramuan itu sudah ditemukan dan diberi nama… susu."

Dan tentu saja, Ed tidak mendengar perkataan Al.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Ehe~ Maaf ed saya menistakanmu to the max :P<p>

Gaje ya?

Ancur deh ancur! Terserah deh nih fic mau diapain. Kalo usul saya nih, fic ini pantesnya diterbangin ke langit yang berlapis-lapis, dibuat makanan paus autis, dan dibuang menuju rasi bintang yang terkikis(?). Terserah deh, flame accepted =,="


End file.
